


Family Above All

by MJ_Studios



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Studios/pseuds/MJ_Studios
Summary: Follow along the Death Note Story with an additional character, Yagami (y/n), Light’s twin sister.What effect will her presence have on the story? Read to find out!
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader, Ryuk (Death Note) & Original Female Character(s), Ryuk (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s), Ryuk (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Introduction

Before I start this story I wanted to write a short introduction, please read it.

Simple legend for reading the story:

"..." = What a character says  
'...' = What a character thinks  
(y/n) = Your name  
… = a time skip, a change in location or both

In this story you, the reader will take on the roll of Yagami Light’s twin sister. Therefor you will have the same hair and eye color as him.

There will be a love-development between you and Ryuk, you and L, you and Namikawa Reiji.

This story will follow along with the anime episodes.

!! Remember, this is Death Note, so there will be dead and violence !!

I hope you will enjoy this story!


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first episode of Death Note with Yagami (y/n).

In the Shinigami Realm there said a lonesome Shinigami looking out over the others as they were sitting there, wasting away.

Behind him were 2 others, gambling to try and pass the infinite time away.

“What? Two death’s heads again?” One said to the other.  
“Hah! I win. Don’t hold it against me.” The second replied.  
“Oi Ryuk… Wanna join us?” Called out the first towards the lonesome looking Shinigami named Ryuk. “Join us for once.”  
“No, I’m okay.” Was all Ryuk replied.

…

In the human world, Yagami Light sat bored in his classroom, not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. He already learned this all on his own. There was no point in paying attention.

‘It should be easy enough to explain all this to her… She should get better soon, it’s tedious to have to explain all classes to her every day…’ Light sighs as he continues to stare out the window.

His classmates weren’t paying attention either, though they could benefit from doing so.

“I didn’t do a thing, but he still got upset…” Said one girl to her friend.  
“Really? And then?” Her friend asked in reply.

“What’s the matter, Yagami-kun?” The teacher called out towards Yagami Light. “Please translate the sentence.”

Yagami Light sighed and stood up to do what he was told.

“Follow the teachings of God. Then the blessings of the sea will become bountiful and there will be no storms.” He perfectly translated the requested sentence.

…

“Today, at approximately 11 a.m. in Kanagawa Prefecture in Yokohama, the body of a man appearing to be about 30 years old was found in an apartment, covered in blood. Kanagawa Police have opened a homicide investigation.” Said the female news announcer.

“In other news. Today, shortly after noon, Kaoki Kofuji, 35, was arrested in connection with the murder of a 25-year-old female he was living with in the Shibuya district of Tokyo.” Said the male news announcer.

…

As Yagami Light is making his way back home from school he continues to hear these kind of news announcements.

‘Day in and day out… The same thing over and over again.’ Yagami Light thinks to himself.

…

In the Shinigami Realm, Ryuk is still looking out towards the others who do nothing with their time.

‘Jeez… So ridiculous…’ Ryuk thinks to himself.

…

‘This world…’  
‘…is rotten.’

…

When Yagami Light finally arrives back home, he heads to his room to study.  
After a while, he hears a knock on his day.

“Light… Can I come in…?” A weak female voice is heard from the other side of the door.  
“Yeah, just come in.” He replies.

Yagami (y/n), Light’s twin sister, walks into his room.

“Thanks for helping me Light… I hope I can attend class again soon.” She says, smiling weakly at her twin.  
“Yeah… It’s quite lonesome walking home without you.” Light responds with a soft smile.  
“Haha… Be careful, I might think you actually care about me.” His twin laughs while slapping his arm.  
“Of course I care. Don’t say such ridiculous things.” Light replies.

(y/n) makes her way over to Light’s bed and sits down with her books.

“Okay, I’m ready! Teach me everything you learned today!” (y/n) tried to sound excited but she just sounded weak.

…

The next day, Yagami Light is back at school, attending another useless class.

“No way! You went to see that?” One of his classmates asks another.  
“It was such a waste of time. I should’ve asked for a refund!” Replied the other one.  
“Well, you did watch it…” The first one answered.

As Yagami Light is watching out of the window, drying to numb out the sounds of his bothersome classmates, he sees a black notebook falling from the sky. He stares at it in confusion as it hits the ground below.

After his class ends, Yagami Light walkes past the place where the notebook fell.  
It still lays there, in the grass, untouched.  
After checking in anyone is watching him, he decides to pick up the strange notebook.

‘Death Note… Directly translated, a notebook of death…’ He reads the front cover of the book.

He chuckles whilst opening the note book.

‘How to use it… The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die?’ He reads the first sentence on the instructions that are written on the first page of the notebook.

After doing so, Yagami Light immediately closes the notebook and puts it back where he found it.

‘So stupid…’ He starts walking away from the notebook ‘This is so sick.’

Two girls gawked at him as he passes by them and giggle to themselves.

‘It’s no different from a chain letter. _The human whose name is written in this note shall die_ … C’mon.’ Yagami Light comes to a full stop after finishing that thought.

He decides to turn around to take the notebook with him and heads on home.

‘Seriously… something’s the matter with me.’ He thinks to himself whilst the notebook sits in his schoolbag.

…

When he arrives at home, Yagami Light analyzes the instructions to the Death Note in his room.

‘This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person’s face in their mind when writing their name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.’ He reads the second instruction.

‘If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person’s name, it will happen.’ He continues to read all the instructions ‘If the cause of dead is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.’

‘After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.’ He finishes reading the instruction page.

“Humph… So you can let people die peacefully or make them suffer. A prank this intricate isn’t too bad, I guess.” Yagami Light says to himelf.

He goes to lie down on his bed and stares at his ceiling, pondering about what he just read.

“Write in their name and they die, huh… So stupid!” He says while closing his eyes.

After a while he opens up his eyes and stares at the notebook laying on his desk.  
He gets up from his bed and walks over to it, taking back his seat at his desk to open up the notebook and write something in it.  
His pen hovers over the paper for a bit.

‘Wait a minute… If someone actually dies, does that make me a murderer?’ He starts to think about his actions ‘No way. That’s impossible.’

“The assailant who killed six people yesterday at a busy shopping district in Shinjuku has now taken eight people hostage, including children and teachers, in this daycare center.” The news reporter’s voice comes from the small TV in Yagami Light’s room.

Yagami Light averts his attention towards the TV.

“The police have now identified the suspect as 42-years-old unemployed Kurou Otoharada. The police will begin negotiations with the suspect.” The news reporter continues.

Yagami Light starts to write down this persons name as he has now found a way to test the Death Note.

_Otoharada Kurou_

He watches the clock intently and starts to count down the 40 second waiting period.

‘A heart attack in forty seconds… right?’ He continues to watch the TV.

“Well, that is not clear at the moment.” Finishes the news reporter as the screen switches back to the studio.  
“You can’t help but be worried for the hostages right now.” Comments the news announcer at the studio.  
“Absolutely.” Replies the news reporter on sight. “This has been a report from the scene.”  
“Thank you very much.” Answers the news announcer. “What do you think, Hashimoto-san?”  
“Well, I’m hoping for a quick resolution to this.” Replies Hashimoto.

Yagami Light takes another look at the clock.

‘Oh well, nothing happened.’ He sighs with a small smile on his face.  
‘What did I expect?’ He thinks whilst turning of this desk light and reaching out to turn off the TV.

“Just a minute…” Says the news announcer suddenly “Something seems to be happening.

The screen goes back to the daycare where the hostages are now running out of the building.

“The hostages are coming out!” The news reporter declares “They all seem to be all right!”

Yagami Light is shocked to see this development.

“And now it looks like the SWAT team is entering!” The news reporter continues to describe the scene.  
“Has the subject been arrested?!” Asks Hashimoto in disbelief.  
“Yes! We just received word that the suspect has died inside the daycare!” The news reporter announces.

Yagami Light is completely shocked to hear this.

“The suspect is dead!” Declares the news reporter.

‘Dead?!’ Yagami Light thinks as he stares at the Death Note in disbelief.

“The police are strongly denying that they shot the suspect!” Explains the news reporter.  
“Then, could he have felt cornered… and committed suicide?” Questions the news announcer.  
“According to one of the hostages, _the suspect just suddenly collapsed_.” Elaborates the news reporter.

‘A heart attack…’ Yagami Light begins to realize the power of the Death Note. ‘N-no way.. This is a coincidence. It’s gotta be a coincidence!’

“Light!” His mother calls to him from downstairs, startling him in the process. “It’s almost 6:30. Don’t you have your prep course tonight?”  
“Yeah, I’m getting ready now.” Light replies to his mother.  
“Remember to take notes for your sister.” She shouts once more.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t want her to fall behind.” Light shouts back.  
“How cute!” (y/n) shouts from her room.  
“Can you all stop shouting!” Sayu shouts from her own room, making the others stop their conversation.

Light starts to pack up his things, including the Death Note.

‘Death Note… But if this really works… It’s worth testing it once more.’ He zips up his bag as he finishes this thought.

…

‘So I guess it has to be another criminal. But I can’t be someone too famous. If he dies, it’s possible news of it will be hushed up. I need an immediate result.’ Light starts to think about his next test subject while he’s in prep class.

“Hey, Ryo baby!” One of his classmates breaks his train of thought.  
“W-what is it, Sudou?” Nakagami Ryou replies.  
“Lend me some money… 2000 yen will do.” Sudou explains.  
“W-what? Again?” Ryou replies with a small stutter to his voice.

‘Sudou… Shall I kill him?’ Light wonders about his next test subject?

“What? You refusing” Sudou asks with a threatening sound to his voice.

‘No, I’d better avoid people around me.’ Light decides. ‘No… Why should I worry? No one would care if one or two people like him died.’

“Wooow. Now we can go to the arcade after school.” Sudou celebrates as his friend laughs.

…

After the prep course, as Light is making his way back home, he overhears other people talk.

“Maki, wanna party with some guys tomorrow?” A girl asks her friend.  
“Absolutely!” Maki immediately replies.  
“Hey, me too!” Declares the third girl.

“Damn it, Mom! She’s not here to pick me up!” shouts out Nakagami Ryou.

‘Damn it… It’s sickening. Every single one of them… I’d do society a favor by killing them.’ Light thinks to himself as a motorcyclist zooms past him towards a young girl crossing the street.

“Hey Onee-san!” The motorcyclist calls out to the girl “Wanna come play with us?”  
“Hey Taku! You’ve got a beauty there!” His friends states.  
“I’m Shibuimaru Takuo. Shibutaku, for short.” He introduces himself to the girl. “C’mon and join me… pretty girl.”  
“I don’t think so.” The girl answers.

Light overhears this conversation as he walks into a store to overlook the situation.

“She doesn’t think so!” Mocks Shibuimaru Takuo’s friend.  
“She’s so cute!” declares Takuo himself as he takes a hold of the girl, trapping her between him and his friends. “C’mon grab her… Get those clothes off!”  
“You sure?” Asks his friend whilst he starts unbuckling the girls pants.  
“S-stop…!” The pour girl shouts out. “Please!”

The men continue what they’re doing while laughing at the girl’s useless attempts to escape.

“Stop!” She tries once more.

Light starts to write the man’s name in the Death Note.

‘He’s perfect to test the Death Note once more… Men like him always bother (y/n) when she’s out…’

_Shibuimaru Takuo – accidental death_

‘Now let’s see… What’ll happen!’ Light thinks whilst checking the time.

The girl has escaped from Takuo’s grip and started to run away, stumbling as she does so.  
Takuo turns his motorcycle around, making his way after her.

“Hey wait!” He calls out to the girl.  
“Taku! Watch out!” His friend shouts to him as he is about to be hit by a truck.

The girl makes it safely to the other side of the road, but Takuo gets crushed by the truck.

‘This… This proves it!’ Light decides as he watched the scene unfold ‘The Death Note is real!’

“Taku!” His friend calls out, but Takuo is already dead.  
“Idiot!” Another shouts at the truck driver.  
“He just jumped out in front of me.” Declares the truck driver.  
“Ahhhhh!” The first one screams out.

…

In the Shinigami Realm, Ryuk finally stands up from the spot he had been sitting in all this time.

‘Now then… I’d better get going.’ He states to himself.

…

DEATH NOTE

How to use it

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

…

DEATH NOTE

How to use it

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person’s face in their mind when writing their name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be effected._

…

‘It’s been five days… since… Now then… I’d better get going…’ Ryuk thinks to himself.  
“Huh? Going out, Ryuk?” Another Shinigami notices Ryuk standing up.  
“This place is barren… Everywhere you go.” The other one states whilst chuckling.  
“I dropped my Death Note.” Ryuk explaines.  
The other two laugh at him.  
“You really messed up big time!” One says.  
“Hey, weren’t you carrying around a second one behind the old man’s back?” The second wonders. “You saying you lost both?”  
“And do you know where you dropped it?” The first one asks.  
“The Human World.” Replies Ryuk as he walks away from the two.  
“What?!” The two Shinigami scream out in unison.

Ryuk stands over the portal to the Human World as he lets his wings come out of his back. He dives towards the portal, heading out to find some entertainment.

…

“Welcome home.” Light’s mother call out to him as he makes his way inside “You’re early, Light.”  
“Yeah. I’m back, Mom.” He replies to his mother whilst she puts out her hands towards him “Oh… the results of the national practice entrance exams?”  
“Hurry!” His mother says as she watches him look through his bag.  
“Here.” He says as he gives the report to his mother.  
“Goodness! Number one again!” She shouts out in excitement “You really did your best, Light!”  
“Well, yeah.” Light simply replies as he makes his way upstairs “I’ll be studying, so don’t bother me.”  
“All right.” His mother answers with a soft smile on her face as she watches him go “Oh Light… Do you want anything? Anything at all?”  
“Not really, Mom.” He shouts to her from his room.

‘I already have what I want…’ He thinks as he closes his bedroom door.

Light locks the door to his room and starts writing down the names of many criminals in his Death Note. He looks at his work, laughing in a manically way.

“You seem to like it.” Comes a voice from behind him.

Light turns around in shock, spotting the Shinigami in a corner of his room. Shocked at the sight before him, he screams out and stumbles from his chair.

“Why so shocked?” the tall creature asks of him.

Light just stares at him without replying.

“I’m Ryuk, the Shinigami, who dropped that notebook. From what I just saw… You’re already aware that that’s no ordinary notebook.” Ryuk introduces himself.  
“A Shinigami… Huh.” Light says whilst standing up, finally feeling calm again “I’m not shocked, Ryuk. In fact… I’ve been waiting for you, Ryuk.  
“Oh?” Ryuk is surprised at hearing this.  
“I didn’t think the Shinigami’s Notebook was real… But after seeing its results, I can act with certainty.” Light explains.  
“I see. You really surprise me… I’ve heard of Death Notes getting down to the Human World a few times before. But you’re the first one to use it to this extent in just five days. Most people would be too scared to try it out.” Ryuk states.  
“I’m prepared, Ryuk. I used the Death Note knowing it belonged to a Shinigami. And now the Shinigami’s here.” Light explaines.  
“So, what will happen to me?” Light wonder to himself, faking his confidence “Are you going to take my soul?”  
“Huh? What’s that about?” Ryuk wonders out loud.  
“Some fantasy you humans came up with?” He asks, not waiting for a response.  
“I’m not going to do anything with you. Once the Death Note lands in the Human World, it belongs to the Human world. In other words, that belongs to you.” Ryuk clarifies.  
“It belongs to…me?” Light asks in disbelief, shocked at what the Shinigami just told him.  
“If you don’t want it, give it to some other human. But if you do that, all memory of the Death Note will be erased from your mind.” Ryuk explains.  
“So there isn’t a price for using the Death Note?” Light asks in a demanding way.  
“Well, if anything, there is only the fear and pain humans who have used the Death Note will experience.” Ryuk clarifies “And when you die… I’ll be the one to write your name in my Death Note. Don’t think for a moment, that any human who’s used the Death Note can go to Heaven or Hell. That’s all.”

Ryuk chuckles at the sight of Light’s shocked expression.

“You’ll find out about if after you die.” Ryuk states.

Light’s mother suddenly knocks on the door, startling Light once more.

“Light…” She calls out to him.  
“Don’t worry. Go and get it.” Ryuk instructs him.  
“What is it?” Light asks as he opens the door.  
“I brought some apples, they’re from our neighbor.” His mother explains “Why is it so dark in here? You’ll ruin your eyesight!”

‘What’s going on? Mom can’t see him?’ Light wonders.

After receiving the apples from his mother, he closes the door.

“That notebook… originally belonged to me. And since you’re the one using it, you’re the only one who can see me… And of course, my voice… Only you can hear my voice.” Ryuk explains as he takes one of the apples “In other words, the Death Note is a bond between Light the human and Ryuk the Shinigami.”

After finishing that explanation, Ryuk takes a bite from the apple, being surprised at its taste.

“Tasty.” He declares as he takes more apples to eat.  
“Let me ask you one more thing. Why did you choose me?” Light asks in a demanding way.  
“Hey, are you listening?” Light asks as Ryuk is munching down the apples.  
“Hmm… Apples in the Human World are awesome.” Ryuk states “What would you call them? Juicy?”  
“Answer my question.” Light demands.  
“Hah, I didn’t choose you.” Ryuk replies, surprised at the tone Light is using “I just dropped the notebook. Did you think you were chosen because you were smart? Don’t flatter yourself.”

The answer kind of surprises Light.

“It just happened to fall around here… And you just happened to pick it up. That’s all” Ryuk continues “That’s why I wrote the explanation in English, the most popular language in the Human World.”  
“Then why did you drop it?!” Light asks in disbelief “Don’t tell me it was by mistake after you went to the trouble and wrote all those instructions.”  
“Why’d I drop it?” Ryuk ponders “…Because I was bored.”  
“Bored?” Light asks surprised.  
“In fact, Shinigami these days have so much time on their hands. They either take a nap or gamble. If others see you studiously scribbling names in the Death Note, they’ll say _what are you working so hard for?_ and laugh at you.” Ryuk clarifies “Writing names of other Shinigami doesn’t work. But since we live in the Shinigami Realm, it’s no fun at all to kill people who live in the Human World! So I figured it’d be more fun to come down here myself.”

“But you sure wrote a lotta names.” Ryuk states “But why’d your write down the cause of death only for the guy that was hit by the truck?”  
“Without the cause of death written down, they all die of heart attacks.” Light explains “That’s the best thing about the Death Note, Ryuk.”

Ryuk stares at Light in confusion.

“I can write down the names of the criminals and slowly reduce the number of evil people.” Light clarifies further.  
“What’s the point?” Ryuk wonders.  
“Any fool can figure it out if someone is just _eliminating all the bad guys._ I want the world to know… of my existence!” Light explains “That there is someone passing judgment on them!”  
“But… What’s the point in passing judgment?” Ryuk continues to wonder “Why do it?”  
“I was bored… too.” Light states “Naturally, I didn’t believe it at first. But that Death Note has the supernatural power to tempt people to want to try it at least once.”

_FLASHBACK_

_Right after Light kills Takuo with a accidental death, he makes his way to an alleyway. Shocked at what had happened._

_‘I-I killed them… Two men… I killed them!’ He thinks to himself as he stumbles through the alleyway ‘Human lives… shouldn’t be taken so lightly! Do I have the right to judge people like that?’_

_‘No… I’m not wrong! I always thought about this… The world is rotten! And those rotten people should die! Someone… Someone must do it! Even if it means sacrificing one’s conscience and life! Things can’t stay… like this’ Light continues his train of thoughts whilst looking at another new report of a criminal._

…

_‘Even If someone else had picked up the Death Note, would they be able to erase unwanted people from this world?’ Light thinks to himself while staring straight ahead. ‘No way! But I can… I can do it! In fact, only I can do it! And I will… With the Death Note! I’ll change the world!’_

_Light continues to write names in his Death Note._

…

“At first, I kept writing the names of criminals like I was cleaning up the world. So that in time, no one would do evil.” Light explains “While those guilty ones who truly deserved to by punished for their crimes, die of heart attacks, people who were immoral or harass others will slowly be erased through illness or accidents. Then the world would truly move in the right direction. And I would create a new world of earnest, kind humans.”  
“They you’d be the only one left… with a bad personality.” Ryuk states.  
“Huh? What are you saying?” Questions Light “Ryuk… I’m probably the best, most diligent honor student in Japan. And I… will become the god of this new world.”  
“Humans… are interesting, after all!” Ryuk says in excitement whilst Light looks at his window, watching the world before him.

Another knock comes from Light’s door.

“Light… You up for another studying sessions?” (y/n) calls out to him.  
“Of course, come in. Light says as he hides the Death Note in his drawer.

(y/n) walks in and takes her place on Light’s bed. As he goes to join his sister on the bed, he grabs his schoolbooks.

“Today was another useless day, we didn’t see anything new. You should know all this.” Light states.  
“Yeah, probably… But it’s better to make sure I don’t fall behind.” (y/n) replies.  
“Yeah, I guess so…” Light says “How are you feeling today?”  
“Oh, better actually. I’m not as tired. “ (y/n) says with a small smile an her face "Also, the new meds seem to help with the migraine!"  
“That’s good.” Light states, looking fondly at his twin “Well, let’s get this over with.”

Ryuk remain quiet in a corner as he continues to stare at the twins. He can’t help but jump slightly as he hears (y/n) giggle.  
‘What is with this feeling…?’ The Shinigami questions himself.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second episode of Death Note with Yagami (y/n).

The next day, Light is back in class. Bored as usual.

“I had no idea what he was thinking, so I’m through with him.” One of his female classmates says.  
“Really? Then how was it with that other old guy?” Her friend asks.

“Yagami-kun.” The teacher calls out to Light, while Light was scribbling down notes for (y/n) “Please translate that sentence into Japanese.”  
“Yes.” Light stands up from his seat “When finally, he fully succeeded in making him dream reality, he was immersed in beatitude.”  
“Very good.” The teacher compliments Light on his skill “As usual, a perfect answer from you, Yagami-kun.”

Light sits back down and continues taking notes as Ryuk peeks his head above the desk to look at the notes that are meant for (y/n).

“Well then class is dismissed.” Calls out the teacher.

The school bell starts to chime.

“It’s finally over.” Ryuk states “School sure is boring. No wonder (y/n) stays at home.”

Light sighs and walks out of the classroom.

“Oi, Light!” Ryuk calls after him and follows him outside.  
“Light, are you listening to me?” Ryuk asks whilst flowing behind Light.  
“Don’t talk to me.” Light quietly replies “Other can hear my voice when I talk unlike yours.”  
“You’re so boring.” Ryuk bluntly states.

“Oi, Light! We’re going to go…” One of his classmates calls out to him.  
“Sorry I have something to do.” Light quickly responds.

“You don’t have anything to do.” Comments Ryuk “Aren’t you going home like you usually do?”  
“What are you talking about? I have something to do.” Light replies “Something very important.”

…

Back home, Light starts writing in the Death Note again.

“Yamada is suspected of stabbing a fellow employee in the abdomen at a restaurant in Kabukicho, Shinjuku, yesterday. The knife was from the restaurant and was roughly twelve inches long.” The news announcer on the TV says.

“Oi!” Ryuk calls out to Light from his bed whilst munching on an apple.

“The suspect said _he was being rude, so I just lost it_.” The news announcer continues.

“Oi, Light!” Ryuk calls out again, sounding much more annoyed than before.  
“What is it?” Light calmly asks.  
“You sure are working very hard.” Ryuk comments.  
“I can’t waste any time.” Light responds “I only have a limited amount of time to write names in the notebook. The only time I have is when I get home from school until I go to bed. But during that time I also have to help (y/n) catch up on her studies, whilst maintaining my own grades. I can’t sleep during class. I need to do all of my homework for school and my prep classes. Lack of sleep is dangerous. I’ll affect my healthy and concentration. After all, I’m trying to change this world into a utopia without evil. There’s never enough time.”

The door handle of Light’s bedroom door starts to move.

“Huh? Why did you lock the door Onii-chan?” Sayu asks from the other side of the door.  
“It’s Sayu.” Light mumbles to himself.  
“What is it?” He calls out to her.  
“Help me with my homework.” She asks of him.  
“Okay, sure.” Light responds.

Light puts the Death Note in his drawer and goes to unlock the door in order to let Sayu in.

“It’s on quadratic equations.” Sayu states as she holds up her book and walks in “I’m sorry if you were studying. But… it just doesn’t make any sense and I can’t go to ask Onee-chan, since she’s sleeping. Please help me!”  
“All right.” Light responds.  
“Light, be careful. Any human who touches the notebook in your drawer will be able to see me.” Ryuk suddenly explains.

Light comes to a full stop when he hears this.

‘He waits to tell me that crucial detail now? Damn Shinigami!’ Light thinks to himself.

“What’s wrong Onii-chan?” Sayu asks confused.  
“Hm? It’s nothing.” Light responds “Well, what exactly don’t you understand?”  
“Well, umm… I think everything.” Sayu states.

…

Ryuk quickly got bored of the studying session between the two siblings, he decided to visit the remaining sibling so was currently resting in her room.

Ryuk made his way through the wall separating Light’s and (y/n)’s rooms, he quickly noticed the sleeping figure in the dark. She looked peaceful. He decided to keep his distance, so he didn’t accidently disturb her sleep.

‘I wonder what’s wrong with her…?’ He wonders.

(y/n) stirs a bit in her sleep before sitting up. She takes a long look around her room looking a bit confused.

‘Why does it feel like I’m being watched…?’ She thinks to herself before getting out of bed.

(y/n) puts on her night robe and makes her way towards Light’s room. She knocks on his door.

“Ah, that must be (y/n).” Light states.  
“Onee-chan, come on in!” Sayu calls out to her.  
“Ah, Sayu-chan, you’re here too?” (y/n) asks as she walks in and closes the door. Ryuk flowing behind her. Light looks at Ryuk for a moment.  
“See Sayu, that’s how you should do it, knock, don’t just enter.” Light scolds with a smile on his face.  
“Hehe, sorry Onii-chan.” Sayu laughs and apologizes.

Light hands his notes from that day to (y/n) as she takes a seat on his bed and starts reading them. Light continues to help Sayu in the meantime. Ryuk takes a seat next to Light’s bed and watches over (y/n).

…

At the ICPO, a meeting is being held.

“From what we know, there have been 52 deaths just this past week.” One explains.  
“They all had heart attacks.” Another continues.  
“They’re all criminals who were wanted or being held in prison.” The third one finishes “There are probably other criminals whose deaths are still unaccounted for.”

“Does that mean the death toll could easily be over a hundred?” One of the members asks.

The others start to mummer amongst themselves.

“Chief… We’ve already started.” A man with black hair in a blue suit says as another man takes a seat next to him.  
“I know. I head a call from headquarters.” His chief responds.

“At any rate, they were all criminals who probably would have been executed. Perhaps we shouldn’t concern ourselves…” One of the members starts.  
“How stupid!” Another quickly responds “It doesn’t matter if they’re criminals or on death row. Killing them is murder.”  
“We aren’t even sure that they were murdered.” The first one reacts.  
“How can over 100 people have heart attacks at the same time?!” The other asks again “It has got to be murder.”  
“Is it even possible to kill that many people at the same time?” The fist one challenges.  
“We believe that a large organization carefully orchestrated these killings.” Another member responds.  
“If you say a large organization is involved, I can’t help but think that the FBI or CIA is involved.” A different member states.  
“I dare you to say that again!” The precious member shouts.  
“Now, now. Let’s stop joking around.” A new member says to calm the tension “We have to first clarify if these are murders or strange coincidences.”  
“But don’t all the autopsy reports say that the deaths were caused by inexplicable heart attacks.” The first one calls out again.  
“I don’t see what else can be learned from just the way they died.” Another members states.  
“That’s right! It would be worth looking into if they were stabbed with knives!” Shouted another one.  
“If that’s the case, we’ll just have to have L solve this!” Calls out one of the members leading the meeting.

The whole room goes quiet after the mentioning of L’s name. The members start talking amongst themselves once more.

“Chief, what is L?” The man in the blue suit asks the man besides him.  
“This is your first time at this conference, isn’t it?” The chief responds “No one knows L’s name, location or what he looks like. But he’s managed to solve every case he’s taken, no matter how difficult it is. He’s cracked many of the world’s unsolved cases. He’s our trump car, the ace in the hole. Our last hope. Something like that.”

“But isn’t L an arrogant individual who’ll only take on cases he’s interested in?” One of the members shouts out.  
“That’s right. We can’t even contact him.” Another states.  
“L is already involved.” A mysterious man states as he walks to the front “L is already investigating this case.”  
“Huh? Watari?” Someone calls out.

“Watari?” Asks the man in the blue suit to his Chief.  
“He is the only man who can contact L.” Elaborates the Chief “Furthermore, Watari’s identity is also unknown…”

“Please be silent.” Watari states whilst opening up a laptop “L will now speak.”

The laptop shows a white screen with a black L on it, this screen is also shown on the big screen behind Watari.

“Members of the ICPO. I am L.” States the robotic voice.

…

In the meantime, Light went out. He’s in an old abandoned building.

“What are we doing sneaking around in such a desolate place, Light?” Ryuk asks.  
“People who touch the Death Note can see you, can’t they?” Light asks in response “I just can’t walk around with something this dangerous. Up until now, I thought that if my family saw the notebook I could pass it off as a record of cases which I’m using to study to become a detective. But I’m walking a fine line right now. If I’m not careful, I might end up killing my own family.”

Light continues to experiment with an inflammable liquid.

“Well… What about (y/n)…? Won’t she figure out you’re hiding something?” Ryuk inquires “Don’t human twins have a special bond or something?”  
“You sure are curious about (y/n), Ryuk.” Light states with a knowing look.  
“Ah, not at all.” Ryuk replies, averting his eyes away from Light.

…

Back at the ICPO meeting.

“This case is unprecedented in scope and difficulty because it involves more people than any other case has before.” L explains “It is also an unforgivable crime of serial murder. In order to solve this case, I need the ICPO… No, various worldwide organizations to cooperate fully. I want you to decide whether you’ll support me at this conference. Also… I strongly desire to work with the Japanese Police.”

Both the chief and the man with the blue suit stand up when they hear this.

“W-Why Japan?” The Chief asks confused.  
“Regardless of how many suspects there are, there’s a strong possibility they’re Japanese.” L explains “Even if they aren’t Japanese, they are hiding in Japan.”  
“What grounds do you have for your claims?” The chief asks.  
“Why Japan?” L responds “I think I can show you very soon by directly confronting the culprit.”  
“A direct confrontation?” The Chief wonders.  
“At any rate, I would like to set up headquarters in Japan.” L states.

…

Light has finished his Death Note hiding set-up and quite pleased with himself.

“That was pretty easy to make…” He states.  
“Hmm? Does that mean you were able to hide the notebook?” Ryuk asks.  
“Yeah, in this drawer.” Light says.  
“Does that count as a hiding place?” Ryuk questions “You left the key in the lock.”  
“That’s fine.” Light begins to explain “It’s better that I intentionally left the key in a noticeable place.”

Light opens up the drawer, revealing a diary inside.

“It’s just a regular diary…” Ryuk states confused.  
“Most people will probably be satisfied with the secrets of this drawer after reading this diary.” Light elaborates “But…” He says while reaching for a pen “The real key… is this.” He says while holding up a pen “There’s nothing suspicious about having one of these on my desk. It’s just a regular ballpoint pen.” Light continues to explain “I’ll use the ink cartridge.”  
“That’s the key?” Asks Ryuk.  
“Yeah. On the back of the drawer, there’s a small hole that’s hard to notice if you don’t look closely.” Light continues his explanation “You put this in the hole.”

Light demonstrates how to open the real hiding place.

“I see. It’s got a false bottom.” States Ryuk “Well, you also have the fake diary, so I doubt anyone will find it.”  
“That’s not all.” Light responds “Even if they discovered the false bottom, there would be no way that they could take the notebook. You see, this ink cartridge is an insulator so it doesn’t channel electricity and stops the flow of electricity in the circuit. When the bottom of this drawer is closed, this piece of rubber also stops the flow of electricity.” Light elaborates further “However, if someone were to force open the bottom, gasoline in thin plastic bags will ignite at that moment and the notebook will instantly be set aflame. All evidence will be completely destroyed. That’s how it’s set up. I can just say the reason for it was _I didn’t want anyone to see my real diary_. It’s a believable excuse. It is a notebook, after all.”  
“I’ve heard when a human gets a Death Note, the biggest problem they have is finding a good place to hide it.” Ryuk states “But, Light, you’re probably the first to go this far. But that setup is really dangerous. If you make even the slightest mistake, you could be badly burned.”  
“Dangerous? You’re talking nonsense again, Ryuk.” Light says in a mocking tone “I’ve been putting myself in danger from the very beginning. Ever since I first got a hold of the Death Note. Compared to that, this is hardly dangerous. In fact, quite the opposite. It protects me.”

Light leans back in his seat “Which is better? A small fire in the house or being executed?” He suddenly gets a smirk on his face “Ah, I see… You’re worried (y/n) might hurt herself if she ever notices this.”  
“Eh?” Ryuk is shocked at the sudden comment “Why are you bringing her up?”  
“There’s nothing to worry about.” Light states “She wouldn’t go through my stuff and even if she did, she wouldn’t be so stupid as to force it open. She would know I put some sort of protection on it.”  
“I see….” Ryuk states, still in a confused state.

…

DEATH NOTE

How to use it

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person’s name, it will happen.  
If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

…

DEATH NOTE

How to use it

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

…

“Last night, within the Tokyo West Penitentiary, Kurotsukayama Naoki, aged thirty-two, who was detained for armed robbery is reported to have died of a heart attack. In response to the endless, bizarre deaths of prisoners…” The news announcers voice is heard from a big screen in the busy street.

“That’s amazing… Bad guys just keep dying.” One bystanders says.  
“It’s a little scary, but it does feel great.” Another responds.  
“But now, we really can’t do anything bad.” A third one speaks up.  
“I wonder if the police are behind it.” One wonders out loud.  
“The police don’t have that kind of power.” Another one replies “Don’t you know about him?”  
“Huh? About who?” The previous one asks.  
“Kira… Kira!” Is the reply.  
“I wonder who’s going to be killed next…” Another says.

A young girl makes an online post _Kira, kill everyone!_

…

Back in Light’s room, he is watching everything unfold on the internet.

“Ryuk, take a look at this.” He states while gesturing to his computer screen.  
“Hmm?” Ryuk comes over to see.  
“Someone’s already created a website.” States Light.  
“ _The legend of Kira the savior.”_ Ryuk read the tittle of the webpage “That’s pretty cool. Is this about you?”  
“Yeah. _Kira_ seems to come from the English word _Killer_.” Light explains “I don’t like that, but I’ve become _Kira_ to the world. Just search the word _Kira_ and countless sites like this one appear. Television and newspapers have only publicized the successive, mysterious deaths of vicious criminals. But the people of the world can already feel it. The existence of someone passing judgment.”  
“Oh?” Ryuk enquires.  
“Ryuk, humans are like that.” Light continues “For example, there’s no way that anyone would bring up the topic of killing bad people in homeroom at school. But if someone were to bring it up, everyone would act pious. _That’s wrong._ That’s what they’re bound to say. Of course, it’s the right thing to say. Humans must put up a front like that in public. But their true feelings are there. They may be afraid or not acknowledge my existence on the surface, but on the internet, where one can remain anonymous, Kira is already thriving. They don’t talk about it, but they all understand. Someone is making the bad guys disappear. Those who have a clean conscience are cheering for Kira in their hearts. And those who have done wrong fear that heaven’s judgment will strike upon them. It’s perfect. Everything is going exactly as planned.”

_The Scheduled Program will be interrupted for a Special Broadcast_ is shown on the TV in Light’s room. The screen switches to a news announcer.

“We interrupt this program to bring you a special, worldwide broadcast from the ICPO, Interpol.” The new announcer declares.

“Hmm? What’s this?” Ryuk wonders.  
“Interpol?” Light questions.

“We’ll start now.” The news announcer states.

The screen switches to a black haired man named Lind L. Tailor.

“I am Lind L. Tailer, the sole person able to mobilize the world’s police.’ Tailor states “Also known as L.”

“W-Who is this?” Light can’t help but ask.

…

In the police station, the detectives are watching the announcement.

“It’s finally started.” The Chief states.  
“He’s never shown his face, right?” The man in the blue suit enquires “So why now?”  
“It means that L is serious.” The Chief responds.  
‘Alright L… We’re doing exactly what you told us to do.” The Chief thinks to himself ‘Now, let’s see you prove what you said at the ICPO conference.’

…

In his room, Light is still watching the announcement.

“There has been a string of serial killings targeting criminals.” Tailor continues “This is the most atrocious act of murder in history and it will not go unpunished. I will definitely catch the one behind the murders, commonly known as _Kira._ ”

“He said he’ll definitely catch you.” Ryuk states.  
“The fool. There’s no way he can catch me.” Light responds “This is the Death Note! If you don’t have this, there’s no evidence. There’s no way you can catch me. I knew that the police would start investigating and that someone like you would turn up.”

“Kira, I have a pretty good idea behind your motive and why you’re doing this?” Tailor states “But what you’re doing is… Evil!”

“I’m evil?” Light questions in an angry way, his anger increases as he sees Tailor smirk “I am justice!”  
“I am saving the meek, who fear evil.” Light declares as he stands up “I’m the man who will become the god of the ideal, new world! All those who oppose that god… They are evil!”

Light opens up the Death Note to write down Tailors name.

“L, you’re too stupid.” Light states whilst looking at the screen once more “This could’ve been more interesting if you’d been a bit smarter…”

_Lind L. Tailor_

Light writes down Tailor’s name in the Death Note.

“The entire world is watching to see what happens if anyone defies me… L.” Light chuckles as he looks at the screen “Just five more seconds… Four… Three… Two… One…”

As times ticks by and Tailor dies on screen, people just continue to watch.

Light starts to laugh, thinking he has already won “What’s wrong? Why don’t you say something?”

He continues to laugh as two man drag away the body of Tailor. At that moment the screen switches over to L’s personal screen.

“U-Unbelievable.” The real L states “I had to check to be sure. Who would have thought you could have done this? Kira, it seems you can kill people without direct contact. I couldn’t believe it before seeing it with my own eyes. Listen to me, Kira. If you just killed the man on-screen, Lind L. Tailor, you just killed a man who was scheduled to be executed today. It wasn’t me.”

“What?!” Light questions out loud.

“This criminal is someone who the police caught secretly.” L continues “His capture wasn’t broadcast on television or on the internet. It seems that even you couldn’t get information on him.”

“Het got you.” Ryuk states.

“But I, L… Do exist!” L challenges “So come on! Try and kill me!”

“Why that…!” Light says, angered.

…

The detectives at the police station continue to watch the screen in amazement.

“What’s wrong? Do it quickly!” L continues to challenge.

“What’s going on?! This is unreal!” One detective calls out.

“C’mon! Kill me!” L states.

“Are you trying to die, L?!” Another detective shouts.

…

Out on the street, civilians are watching everything unfold on a big screen.

“What’s going on?” One questions.  
“It’s Kira versus L!” Another states.  
“It’s a live murder!” One shouts out.  
“Come on, Kira!” One roots for Kira.  
“How scary.” Another says shocked.

“Try and kill me!” L continues to challenge Kira “What’s the matter. Can’t you do it?!”

…

Light can’t help but gawk at the screen in shock.

“It seems that you can’t kill me.” L concludes as Ryuk laughs at the situation “So, there are some people that you can’t kill. You’ve given me a good clue. I’ll tell you something good in return. I told you that this is a live broadcast worldwide, but… This is only being broadcast in the Kanto region of Japan.”

It didn’t seem possible, but Light got even more baffled at hearing this.

“I was planning on broadcasting this in different areas at different times, but it seems that I no longer need to.” L continues “Now I know that you are based in the Kanto region.”

“This L guy is pretty good.” Ryuk chuckles.

“This first victim was the killer in Shinjuku.” L clarifies “The police overlooked this case because it was so minor. Of all the criminals who died of heart attacks, Otoharada Korou’s crime was the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only broadcast in Japan. I have been able to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was your guinea pig. You’re just lucky that you’re in Kanto, the most heavily populated region in Japan. I never thought that things would go quite so well, but… Kira, it won’t be long before I sentence you to death.”

…

People around the Kanto region continue to watch in amazement, including the detectives at the police station.

“L certainly lives up to his reputation…” States the man in the blue suit.  
“Yes, he’s proved that Kira exists, that the killing took place and that Kira’s in Japan.” The Chief responds.

“Kira, I’m interested in how you commit the murders.” L states “But… I’ll find that out when I catch you. Until we meet again… Kira…”

…

The broadcast ended and Light continues to stare at the screen for a while.

“He’s going to… Sentence me to death?” Light questions “Interesting. I’ll accept your challenge.

‘They both have to hunt down each other, but neither of them know each other’s name or face.” Ryuk thinks to himself as he stares at Light in wonder ‘And the first one who gets found is dead! Humans sure are interesting!’

…

“L…”  
“Kira…!”  
“ will definitely find and finish you!”  
“I am… Justice!”

…

A knock to Light’s bedroom door breaks his thoughts.

“Come in.” He calls out, knowing it must be (y/n), but he forgets about the Death Note on his desk.  
“Thanks…” (y/n) says as she walks in “Where you talking to yourself? I heard you voice.”  
“Ah… I was reciting some things out loud, to help me remember.” Light clarifies.

(y/n) makes her way over to Light’s bed to take her usual spot, but she notices the weird notebook on her twin’s desk. “What’s this…?” She questions as she reaches to grab the notebook.

Light quickly grabs it from her hand “It’s nothing. Just a crime record I’ve been keeping.” He explains.  
“Ah, I see.” (y/n) says, but she had already touched the notebook.

As (y/n) turns about to take a seat on the bed, she notices Ryuk standing in a corner. She continues to stare at him, making the Shinigami nervous.

“Light…” She calls out to her brother.  
“Yeah…?” He responds, knowing all to well what she’s staring at.  
“I think my medication is making me hallucinate again.” She says “I think I should just go to bed for tonight, sorry to bother you.”  
“Huh…? Ah yeah of course.” Light responds, feeling relieved that his sister came to that conclusion on her own “Don’t worry too much about it, hallucinations can’t harm you.”  
“Yeah, goodnight.” (y/n) says as she walks out the room.

When she leaves, Light sighs and sits down at his desk “What is with today…?”  
“Ryuk.” Light turns to the Shinigami “You’ll have to occasionally show yourself to (y/n), especially when I’m not around so that she doesn’t get suspicious.”  
“Huh…?” Ryuk asks, still baffled at what had happened “Why should I….”  
“I won’t give you any more apples if you don’t.” Light declares “ Just show yourself occasionally without doing anything.”  
“Alright…” Ryuk agrees a little hesitant.

That same night, Ryuk went to watch over (y/n) again.

‘She can see me now…” Ryuk thinks ‘Why does that make me anxious…?’

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third episode of Death Note with Yagami (y/n).

The next morning, as (y/n) woke up, she noticed Ryuk standing in her room, watching over her.

“Good morning hallucination…” She started “I shouldn’t be talking to my hallucinations, it’s a sign of going insane.”

She just walked past him as she got ready for the day.

‘This just feel awkward.’ Ryuk thought as he watched her walk away ‘It’s annoying not being able to say anything.’

…

At the Serial Murder Investigation Headquarters, the group of detectives are working hard.

“All right then, let’s start with the tip-line reports first.” The Chief states.  
“Yes.” One of the detectives responds while standing up “Until now, there have been 3,029 responses about the murders from telephone calls, etc. Most of them are from curious members of the public. But there are fourteen people who say that they either _know the killer_ of _have seen the killer_. Each account was followed up and recorded carefully. But no one had information that hadn’t already been released to the public. There are also 21 people who claim they are Kira.”

The Chief and one of the detectives next to him share a look before the chief grumbles a bit.

“We didn’t want to rule out any possibilities.” The detective continues “So all 21 people were put on record and filed.”  
“Okay.” The Chief confirms “Next up, victims.”  
“Yes!” A new detective stands up as the previous one sits down “Upon further investigation, we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was, in fact, publicly available in Japan prior to their deaths. Also…” The detective averts his eyes towards the screen from which L is watching the meeting “Concerning L’s request that we investigate the times of death of each victim… We found they occurred between 4 p.m. until 2 a.m. on weekdays Japan’s time. 68% of them occurred between 8 p.m. and 12 midnight. Furthermore, we have a great variation of times on Saturdays, Sundays and holidays.”  
“That is extremely interesting.” L’s voice pipes up from the monitor in the back “Judging from those times of death… The culprit may be a student.”

This statement surprises most of the detectives, including the Chief.

“I have other grounds for this belief.” L continues “Drawing from the fact that the perpetrator is only killing criminals, he’s probably driven by his own idealistic sense of justice. He may even be trying to become a god. You could say he has a very childish mentality.

The detectives start whispering amongst themselves after hearing L’s statement.

“I can’t believe that…” One mumbles.

“This is just a mere possibilities.” L continues “But please get rid of the stereotype that the culprit couldn’t be a student. Considering various possibilities is the shortest route to arresting Kira. Please continue your investigation report.”  
“Y-yes…” The Chief stutters out “Has anyone else noticed anything?”  
“Umm, yes…” The man in the blue suit raises his hand.  
“What is it, Matsuda?” The Chief questions.  
“Umm…” Matsuda stands up before speaking “I’m in no way saying this to give credit to Kira’s actions… But for the past few days, worldwide… And especially in Japan… The number of violent crimes, more serious than robbery, has dropped drastically.”

As Matsuda finishes this statement, the other detectives sigh and avert their eyes. Making Matsuda look around confused and making him feel a bit anxious.

“Well…” The Chief starts “I suppose that’s to be expected… Anything else?”

After the Chief finishes talking, Matsuda sits back down sighing and feeling dejected.

“L, that about sums up our investigation report for today.” The Chief states.  
“Thank you, everyone.” L responds “I feel as if we’re closing in on the culprit. Still, I’d like to make another request. I want the teams investigating the victims, news and internet to examine once more how the victims’ identities were made public in Japan. I want to know if pictures of the victims’ face were shown. I leave it to you.”

After L’s request is made, the meeting ends and the detectives take their leave.  
Outside of the meeting room, the Chief is stretching out.

“Chief…” Matsuda calls out to him, holding 2 coffees “You seem very tired… “  
“Ahh, thanks.” The Chief says as he takes one of the cups “I’ve been pulling all-nighters lately.”  
“What I said about crimes dropping drastically…” Matsuda starts “Now that I think about it, everyone knows already. I’m sorry.”  
“What are you talking about?” The Chief questions “Keep speaking the truth… Especially when it’s about things people hesitate to bring up.”

Matsuda looks up, relieved to hear his chief say this.

“However, if you had gone on to say that…” The Chief continues “We should commend Kira for admirably reducing crime rates, now _that_ might have been a problem.”  
“I-impossible!” Matsuda stutters out “Support that killer?”  
Hahah, I’m just kidding.” The Chief laughs at this subordinate.

…

Back at Light’s house, he is one again tutoring his younger sister.

“Just as I expected, Onii-chan!” Sayu calls out.  
“Hey did you understand any of that by yourself?” Light questions his younger sister while Ryuk stares at them in boredom.  
“Huh?” Sayu responds “Yeah, kind of… Oh, it seems like Dad’s home.”

Downstairs, Light’s mother greets her husband at the door.

“Welcome home, Dear.” She says.  
“Hm.” His father responds.

“He’s home early!” Sayu states as she starts to make her way over.  
“Oi!” Light calls after her “At least figure out the last problem by yourself.”  
“I will after dinner!” Sayu shouts as she leaves his room.  
“Really…” Light sighs.  
“Helping your little sister do her homework…” Ryuk starts “You sure have confidence.”  
“Yeah.” Light responds “There’s one thing that gives me confidence to fight the police if they move against me.

As (y/n) walks past Light’s room, she notices the door is open.

“Come on, Light.” She calls out to him “Let’s go greet Dad.”  
“Yeah.” Light responds as he makes his way over to her.

As she watches her brother come over, she notices Ryuk on his bed. ‘This one is showing up a lot more than the previous ones…’  
The twins make their way downstairs together.

“Welcome home… Dad.” Light calls out to his father.  
“Good to be home.” His father, the Chief responds.  
“Welcome back Dad!” (y/n) calls out excited “Glad to have you back early.”  
“Yeah…” Their father responds “How are you feeling today?”  
“Better than yesterday!” (y/n) responds with a smile.  
“That’s good.” Her father states.

The Yagami family enjoys their dinner in peace, as Ryuk watches from behind Light, staring at (y/n) who is sitting in front of Light.

“Light, how are your studies?” Their father questions.  
“Hmm?” Light responds “They’re okay.”  
“He’s at the top of his grade as usual.” Sayu comments from besides him “Yes, my wonderful big brother!”  
“Yes, my wonderful son!” His mother confirms.  
“Hehe, my wonderful twin!” (y/n) giggles as she joins in.  
“Dad, you seem a bit tired.” Light comments.  
“Yeah…” His father responds “I can’t tell you any details, but this current case is very difficult.”

‘I see…’ Ryuk now understands what Light had meant earlier.

…

After dinner, once he has finished tutoring Sayu, Light finds himself alone with Ryuk once again.

“Your father is one of the police…” Ryuk begins “That must be the reason why you’re so confident.”  
“Yeah.” Light confirms “Thanks to (y/n)’s weird idea of a birthday present, I can easily hack back into my father’s computer from my own, without leaving a trace.”  
“Birthday present…?” Ryuk questions.  
“For our father’s birthday a few years ago…” Light begins to explain “She hacked into the network of the police station, so that every computer there would get a notification stating that everyone should wish him a happy birthday. She’s quite handy with computers.”  
“I see…” Ryuk responds.  
“Anyway, now I can always keep track of the investigative situation.” Light continues “As (y/n) didn’t remove the programming she did on my computer for that present. Here it is.”

Light continues to look through the police files.

“The police are beginning to suspect that the culprit is a student.” Light states as he reads the files.  
“He he he, Light, doesn’t that mean you’re in trouble?” Ryuk chuckles to which Light scoffs.  
“If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person’s name, it will happen?” Light begins “If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. Is that right, Ryuk?”  
“Yeah, so?” Ryuk responds.  
“In other words, if I write _heart attack_ as the cause of death, I can write down the circumstances and time of death.” Light continues “Looks like I may be able to provide you a little more entertainment, Ryuk.”

…

The next morning, as Light is doing his usual daily activities, criminals keep dying one by one.  
This goes on for a few days.  
During this time, Ryuk has to occasionally appear before (y/n) to keep up the appearance of a hallucination.

…

At the Serial Murder Investigation Headquarters, Light’s father gets word of more criminals dying.

“What?” He calls out in surprise “T-there were another 23 heart attack victims yesterday?!”  
“Yes.” The detective before him confirms.  
“The day before, there were another 23 victims.” Light’s father states “One at every hour…”  
“The fact that this has continued for two weekdays straight…” One detective starts.  
“Means our sketch of the culprit has become doubtful.” Another one finishes.  
“No, anyone could skip school for two days…” Another detective adds in.  
“That’s not it!” L’s voice comes from the monitor in the back, leaving the detectives surprised “It does appear less likely now that the culprit’s a student… But that’s not the message Kira’s trying to send! Why one every hour? And why are all the victims in prisons, where they can be easily found? Kira is trying to say that… He can freely control… The time of death.”

The detectives stare at the screen in utter shock and disbelief.

‘But something’s not right…’ L thinks to himself ‘As soon as we began to suspect that Kira was a student, the timing of the killings changed as if to contradict our theory. Is it a coincidence? No, the timing is too convenient… Does that mean that Kira knows what the police know? This is obviously a direct challenge from him!’

…

At the same time, Light is making his way back home.

“L is probably panicking by now.” Light states “I still have fifty criminals left especially for times like this.”  
“Oh…” Ryuk enquires.  
“Now, L should be starting to suspect someone involved with the police.” Light continues.

…

‘Kira has found a way to obtain information from the task force headquarters.” L continues his train of thoughts “I cannot ignore this fact. What is Kira’s real objective? What is he trying to do?’

…

“But I don’t get it.” Ryuk states “By getting rid of the student theory, aren’t you at a bigger disadvantage if L thinks you’re connected to the police?”  
“My reason is…” Light starts “It’s in order to find L and finish him off.”  
“What do you mean?” Ryuk questions.  
“In human society, there are only a few people who actually trust each other.” Light continues “That’s true even among police. In particular, L and the police don’t trust each other at all. Could you trust someone whose name and face you don’t know? When L discovers that the findings from the investigation were leaked… He’s bound to search for leads on me within the police force. When he does, it’s only a matter of time before the police get really mad. On the surface, L and the police are working together to try to catch me. But in reality… L is investigating the police and the police will start investigating L. I’m not the one who’s going to find L. The police will track him down. And I will eliminate him!”

…

DEATH NOTE

How to use it

_This note shall become the property of the Human World, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world._

…

DEATH NOTE

How to use it

_The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death._

…

At the Serial Murder Investigation Headquarters, some of the detectives are getting second thoughts about being part of this investigation.

“What is this?” Light’s father asked confused at the men before him.

_Letter Of Resignation_

“As you see, these are our letters of resignation.” One of the three detectives states, as the others behind them stare “Transfer us to a different case. If you can’t, we will quit the police force.”  
“B-but why?” Light’s father questions.  
“Why? Because we value our lives, sir.” The former detective responds.  
“By L’s deduction, Kira can kill people indirectly through supernatural powers, right?” The second one states.  
“If I were Kira, I would try to kill anyone who tried to catch me.” The third one starts.  
“That’s because he’ll be executed if he’s caught.” The second one continues.  
“Earlier, in that media stunt, L challenged Kira.” The first one states “ _Try and kill me_ , he said. But L never showed his face or revealed his name. Just recently, L ordered us to find out if the victims’ faces and names were broadcast in Japan. That’s right!” He continues as he slams his hands on the desk before him “All victims were those whose faces were broadcast to the Japanese public! We… Unlike someone we know, we carry around our personal identification as well as our photos in our police IDs. We don’t hide our faces, we’re out in the open! “  
“We…” The second on continues “Could be killed at any time by Kira…”  
“This is why we wish to be removed from our post.” The first one speaks up again after looking at L’s monitor.  
“Excuse us.” The three say as they bow and take their leave.  
“H-hey you!” The Chief calls out after them, but they keep walking “Wait a second!”

…

Back in Light’s classroom, Ryuk notices something and walks over to the window.

“Here’s the solution to this problem.” The teacher states as he starts to write on the chalkboard “Take x squared equals… large x. You can think of large x’s quadratic equation… As the multiple of two integers.”

Whilst staring out the window, Ryuk notices a man, who’s hiding his face, standing behind a corner, peeking towards the classroom.

…

“We had the FBI come to Japan four days ago.” Watari states “They are currently investigating the police involved.”  
“This is the list, isn’t it?” L questions as he stares at the papers in his hand.  
“Yes.” Watari confirms.

‘There are 141 people within the police force alone who have access to classified information on the Kira investigation.’ L starts to think ‘But one of the 141 people or someone close to them… Kira is definitely among them!’

_Yagami Souichirou (47) DOB 7/12/59  
Yagami Sachiko (41) DOB 10/10/66  
Yagami Light (17) DOB 2/28/89 High School Student  
Yagami (y/n) (17) DOB 2/28/89 High School Student  
Yagami Sayu (14) DOB 6/18/92 Junior High School Student_

…

After school, Light is walking back home in the dark.

“Light, you gotta second?” Ryuk questions.  
“Didn’t I tell you not to talk to me as much as possible when we’re outside?” Light responds “How many times do I have to tell you?”  
“Well then, I’ll just talk.” Ryuk states “Cover your ears if you don’t want to hear. I don’t have anything against you, Light. I think the notebook couldn’t have been picked up by a better person. And I have to stick around with you until the notebook is finished or you are. But I’m not on your side or L’s side.”  
“Ryuk, I knew that much already.” Light replies.  
“That’s why I’ll never say anything about whether what you’re doing is right or wrong.” Ryuk continues “But I’m going to say this as your roommate.”  
“What’s wrong, Ryuk?” Light wonders “Why are you telling me this all of a sudden? This isn’t like you.”  
“I’m going to tell you this, not because I’m an ally of Kira, but because it’s creeping me out…” Ryuk continues.  
“Get to the point already…” Light comments impatiently.  
“Hehe… Someone’s been following you all this time.” Ryuk finally says, leaving Light in shock.

Light stops walking an cautiously tries to look behind him. The man following him takes cover as Light begins to walk again.

“He’s been getting on my nerves.” Ryuk states “He can’t see me, but… Because I’m always hovering behind you I feel like I’m being watched.”  
“That’s a problem.” Light responds “Ryuk, I’ll be sure to finish him off.”

Light finally arrives back home.

‘Who in the world could he be?’ Light thinks to himself as he enters his room ‘Does that mean that L has begun to suspect the police? He must need quite a large number of people to investigate them. Even if he had 50 people investigating… There’s no chance that I’d be suspected of being Kira. I should only look like a regular high school student. But, if I leave it alone for several months, that possibility won’t remain at zero. I must learn my tracker’s name. When I find that out, I can get rid of him…’

“Light…” Ryuk speaks up “I’ll let you in on something good… There are two big differences between Shinigami and humans who have a Death Note. Do you know why Shinigami have to write peoples’ name in the Death Note?”  
“Why would I know that?” Light responds “You’re really talkative today, Ryuk.”  
“It’s because Shinigami receive the human’s remaining life span from them.” Ryuk continues explaining.  
“You get their remaining life span?” Light questions.  
“Let’s say that there’s a human who will live ‘til 60 in the Human World.” Ryuk continues “You write that he’ll die at forty in the Death Note. Sixty minus forty equals twenty. Those twenty years in the Human World are added on to a Shinigami’s life span. As long as we don’t slack off, even if we’re shot in the head or stabbed in the heart with a knife, Shinigami will not die. But, no matter how many names you write in the Death Note, your life span will not lengthen. That’s the difference between Shinigami and humans who have a Death Note.”  
“Hmm…” Light responds “To humans, that’s very kind of the Shinigami. That’s kinda interesting.”  
“Our second difference is probably of more interest to you.” Ryuk continues talking, regaining Light’s attention “Instead of lengthening life, it’s about cutting it short.”  
“Cutting it short?” Light questions.  
“When a Shinigami sees a person’s face, they know their name.” Ryuk states, getting closer to Light’s face “Do you know why? In a Shinigami’s eyes a human’s name and life span can be seen above a person’s head.”  
“Name… And life span?” Light questions again.  
“Of course, in my eyes, I can see your name and life span right now.” Ryuk confirms “If I convert is to human time, I’ll know how many years it is. Of course, I wouldn’t tell you even if you stretched my mouth open… Even if my mouth is stretched out as it is. Heheheh. That’s why Shinigami never have problems knowing the names of the people they kill. They also know how much life they’re going to receive. Our eyes are different. That’s the crucial difference between you and me. Shinigami can also turn the eyes of whoever picked up their Death Note into Shinigami eyes. But only if a deal is made, one that’s been with u since ancient times.”  
“A deal?” Light asks.  
“The price for a Shinigami’s eyes…” Ryuk continues “Is half of that person’s remaining life span.”  
“Half of my remaining life span…” Light thinks out loud.  
“Yeah.” Ryuk confirms “In other words, if you were to live another 50 years, you’ll have 25 years. If it was one year more, you’ll have half a year.”  
“And since you’re neither Kira’s ally nor L’s, you won’t tell me the name of someone I want to kill, even if you see their name.” Light concludes “In other words… I can’t get your help. Is that what you’re trying to say?”  
“Yeah.” Ryuk confirms once more “It’s also part of the Shinigami code. I’ll say this once more. Give me half of your remaining life span and I’ll give you the Shinigami eyes.”  
“If I do that… I’ll know everyone’s name.” Light states “It means it’ll be easier to use the Death Note.”  
“So…” Ryuk wonders “Light, what’ll it be?”

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
